Ain't No Sympathy for the Dead
by PaytonOfTheFunk
Summary: Crazy was something Clementine was used to. Working in a psych ward, you see and hear a lot of crazy things, but what was happening now just put the cherry on top of the sundae. DarylxOC
1. Nice to Meet You Too

**There Ain't No Sympathy for the Dead**

**Chapter 1: Nice To Meet You, Too!**

**AN: Hey, guys! Just switched my Penname, so if I have any author alerts, this user was formerly known as, "PaytonOfTheFunk." I decided to whip this baby up for fellow Walking Dead Fans out there. Enjoy! Don't forget to read and review!**

**NOTICE: This is a Sister-Fic with Natural Decline's story, "Time Again." Clementine (the main character of this story) can be found in that one, too. So don't flame me saying that I don't have an original character, because Clementine actually is mine. Please, go read Time Again! It's worth it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, it would be called, "Dawn of the Daryl," and would consist of him running around killing things.**

* * *

><p>It used to be fun, riding down the road to the quarry with all the windows down, letting your hair whip through the wind, not giving a care about anything but that moment. Now it was all in hope of surviving, and the wind, once pure and natural smelling, carried the stench of decay.<p>

Clementine sighed. Trips down this road used to be fun. The memories of camping out here with friends and her sister now seemed like ancient history. That was the past. Now, the dead walked across the land, and fed upon the living. Crazy.

In all reality, she was used to crazy. Working in the psych ward, you hear and see a lot of crazy things, but what was happening now really put the cherry on top of the sundae. But this was a whole different brand of crazy. This crazy was a reality. Not a psychological disorder that could be suppressed with meds. She didn't even know how she was coping.

Her fingers squeezed down hard on the steering wheel in a white-knuckle grip. Glancing down at them, she saw the reality of this whole situation. There was blood all over her hands from the former-people she had to kill. She shivered as she remembered each and every kill. She was getting more accustom to them, but she still wasn't entirely comfortable with it.

Breaking out of her muddy thoughts, she glanced over in the passenger seat. Skye, her little sister, was sleeping like a rock. Clementine smiled at the scene. '_The world goes to shit, and she still sleeps as heavy as ever.' _She thought to herself. Skye's messy, dark brown hair fell in a sheet over her face, and you could see her breathing from the rise and fall of her locks.

Clementine looked back at the road as she pulled up a hill. _'Wait a second…is that…?' _Hazel eyes widened when she saw a white RV with a person on top of it. She hadn't seen a living person besides her sister in 3 months. Her spirits soared higher than they had ever been in the past months.

"Skye! SKYE! Wake up!" She yelled, speeding up the car to the top of the hill. Skye jerked awake.

"Deadheads?" Skye shrieked, nearly falling out of her seat. Deadheads are what she started calling the re-animated dead. For some reason, using the word zombie was just inappropriate in this new world they lived in. Clementine assumed it was because this wasn't a George Ramero film. It was real.

"No, people!" She said back, slowing the car to a stop. There were a ton of people crowded around the RV, all staring at the car approaching. Skye couldn't have looked more excited if she tried. Clementine turned the engine off, and slowly opened the door, motioning for Skye to do the same.

When her feet hit the ground, a buff guy with busy brown hair and a gun approached her. He was rather tall compared to her 5 feet, and she had to crane her neck to look him in the eye. Skye scampered around the car and stood rigid by her side, slipping a hand into hers.

The man looked them both up and down before meeting Clementine's eyes again.

"Are either of you infected?" He asked sternly, hefting his gun up to his shoulder. Skye shifted closer to Clementine, clearly intimidated by this man. Clementine stood her ground, narrowing her eyes and pushing her red hair behind her left ear.

"No." She said, dropping Skye's hand in favor of wrapping an arm around her. "Name's Clementine. This is my sister Skye." Clementine's eyes narrowed further when she heard someone scoff. Someone was about to insult her in three, two, one…

"Clementine? The hell kinda name's that?" Her eyes searched for the idiot that decided to make fun of her. Her eyes landed on a particularly cocky looking redneck holding a crossbow. His thin lips stretched into a smirk when he saw the red-head glaring at him.

"Shut up, Daryl." Said the man in front of her. "I'm Shane." He held out his hand for a handshake. Clementine nodded, shook his hand, and promptly marched right up to the hick that disrespected her before even knowing her. '_He's kinda hot…' _she thought, instantly smothering it. He was obviously a jerk, so no go. His deep set eyes were narrowed, giving him permanent bedroom-eyes, and his skin was tan. He was quite muscular, as well. His arms bulged out of his sleeveless shirl. Stubble grazed his cheeks, indicating he hadn't shaved in about a week's time. His icy blue eyes stared down at her, silently daring her to say something. _'Oh, I'll say something alright.' _The murmuring amongst the group ceased into silence as they all tuned in to what was going on with the newbie.

"You know what? That was kind of funny, coming from a guy named Daryl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to end it here for now. Thought I'd wrap it up by giving you a little taste of Clementine's attitude. She's quite the force to be reckoned with. I'll update next Thursday, so stay tuned! Please review! <strong>


	2. Lucky

**AN: SORRY IT'S LATE! Couldn't access a computer to update. FF does not allow MAC users to upload anything, and it sucks. Read and Review!**

Blue eyes locked with hazel in a silent battle of defiance. Daryl wasn't expecting this little thing to be so temperamental and defensive, and to be honest, this impressed him. Before he could come up with something to throw back at her, loud laughter rang out into the air. Clementine whirled around to the source of the sound.

An older looking hick with the same blue eyes as Daryl and graying hair was hootin' and hollerin', clapping his hands and stomping his foot. The others joined in after him.

"She sure put 'cha in yer place, Darylina!" he said once he had himself under control. Daryl just huffed and went back to his place by the fire to skin squirrels, staring at Clementine as he passed. Her face flushed slightly, and she couldn't help but smile. She walked back over to her sister, who was still giggling.

Shane grinned at her and made the rest of the introductions. Most everyone seemed alright, and Skye was happy to see that she'd have some other kids to play with. The older hick—Merle—was a little unsettling, though. She made a note to herself to stay away from him, and keep on his good side. Daryl, though, wasn't alarming to her. Sure, he was hot-headed and somewhat rude, he didn't give her too bad of a feeling. He almost seemed like he was holding back. She silently vowed to crack his shell.

"You two are welcome to stay," said Shane, breaking Clementine out of her thoughts, "as long as you can contribute to the group and earn your keep." Clementine nodded and smiled at him and Skye. "What can you do to help us?" asked Shane, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, we've got a tent, and a small stash of food we can share. I can hunt with a bow for small game and I can take out a Deadhead at close range. I also used to work as a nurse in the ER, but then I worked my way up to a Psych nurse. Skye can cook really well for her age. She can turn anything into a good meal. Anything else you wanna know?" She stated, hands on hips. Shane raised his eyebrows and gave a look of approval, along with the others still standing with them.

"I think they can stay." Said Lori, smiling warmly at them. Clementine smiled back and made a mental note to get Skye to feed her. She was just too skinny. Happiness filled her to the brim. These people were awesome, and she was oh-so-lucky to have found them.


End file.
